


Once Upon A Time

by AshesandGhost, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Fairy Tale Teaser Trailer, Gen, Graphics, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 4, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 4.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, there was a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)  
[Trailer (mp3)](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/promo/ptlightningtrailer4.mp3)  


**Transcript:**

{Music: Vivaldi: Spring}

\- NARRATOR 1: Once upon a time, there was a dragon. {Mighty roar} She was a very proper dragon -- she counted her treasure [sound of coins being counted}, practiced her piano {awful piano music}, and rescued princesses [breathless "O Dragon, My Hero!"} just as outlined in the Manual of Draconic Decorum. 

\- NARRATOR 2: In a far away land, there was a siren. {sung scale} She was a most excellent siren -- she rescued fish from tidepools {waves}, made seaweed souffle {oven ding/timer}, and guided sailors {"Thank you, ma'am"} just as generations before her had done. 

\- NARRATOR 1: But really, the dragon just wanted to

\- NARRATOR 2: But really, the siren just wanted to

\- NARRATOR 1: WRITE!

\- NARRATOR 2: ACT!

\- NARRATOR 1: They meet by chance,

{coffee shop sound.}  
\- DRAGON: Excuse me, is that Buttercup's Compendium?  
\- SIREN: Oh, yes, it's excellent! I'm comparing the structural elements of quest stories with {begins to fade-out} creation stories, seeing if …

\- NARRATOR 1: are thrown together by fate, 

\- SIREN: Bother fairy godmothers!  
\- DRAGON: Maybe if we promise her more glitter she'll let us out of the storage room? 

\- NARRATOR 1: and share their dreams by choice 

\- SIREN: I'd always wanted to act.  
\- DRAGON: I'd like to be a writer. Oh! I could write you--  
\- SIREN: --a play!

\- NARRATOR 2: Together, they resolve to try! 

\- NARRATOR 1: They plan! 

\- DRAGON: Do you _want_ to sing? Because I can try writing a song in act 3 …

\- NARRATOR 1: They talk! 

\- SIREN: Hey, so, this is awesome, but I can't growl in that key -- what if I wailed instead?

\- NARRATOR 1:They face looming deadlines! {ticking clock}

\- NARRATOR 2:They quest! They venture! But will they succeed? Will they CAPTURE THE LIGHTNING!?

\- NARRATOR 1: Find out this May in Pod Together Lightning, Round 4! Opens May first.


End file.
